This invention relates to an add-on collapsible sleeping shelter on a motor vehicle with a long roof. Numerous types of add-on shelters have been manufactured for motor vehicles over the years. The type that has achieved market acceptance have been those permanently affixed to the motor vehicle, but provide only additional headroom such as Young, U.S. Pat. No. 4,317,590. The add-on shelters that mechanically extend upward and provide sleeping accommodations such as Myers, U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,800, are subject to numerous drawbacks, such as complex mechanical lifting apparatus and time consuming assembly of the bed support, mattress and bedding.
Our invention incorporates several advantages including both headroom and sleeping accommodations by means of a hinged bed-board. The present invention permits the user to swing the entire hinged bed-board angularly upward out of its horizontal position, thereby providing increased open space within the collapsible sleeping shelter and inside the motor vehicle. In addition, relocating the hinged bed-board into the horizontal position within the collapsible sleeping shelter provides ingress to and egress from the bed-board. Because of its uniqueness our invention has provided these advantages in a safe manner with instant operation and immediate use of the made up bed. Further objects and advantages of our invention will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and ensuing description there in.